Bed Of Lies
by wittleames
Summary: Song fic I came up with while tanning and listening to my iPod. Song is by Matchbox Twenty


So I was laying out earlier trying to get a little tan and listening to my iPod. The song 'Bed of Lies' came on and I immediately thought E/O. This is A/U. This is my first svu fic so give me criticism and lay it on thick. Lol not really though. Also, I haven't written a story in about a year and a half

If you want you should play the song while reading. I tried to put a youtube link in, but most of it disappeared after I saved. Just go to youtube and Type in Bed of Lies by Matchbox Twenty. It sets the mood for the story :)

I do not own these characters.

Bed Of Lies

When Elliot pulled in to his driveway, he didn't get out immediately. He sat there and looked at his family through the living room window. Kathy was walking back and forth from the kitchen to the living room, trying to keep an eye on dinner and the kids at the same time. Lizzie and Dickie were playing some kind of game on the Wii, Maureen was on the phone and Kathleen was on her laptop. He sat there and saw his family and then thought about what he had just done. He sighed and headed inside.

When he walked through the door, everyone said their hello's. Kathy walked up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"How was work?" she asked.

"Fine, just the usual." he replied and loosened his tie. The truth was, he had been off since 12. He and Liv both. Things got out of hand with a perp and then things got worse when Cragen tried to intervene. So he sent them home early. He didn't go home though. He went to Liv's for pizza since David was at work. "I'm gonna go hop in the shower. I have a headache." He gave her a half smile and walked upstairs.

Hours later, after dinner, he and Kathy were getting ready for bed. As he lay there, in bed with his wife, he felt so guilty. His mind was reeling and he couldn't make it stop. It was too much when Kathy laid her head on his chest.

_No, I would not sleep in this bed of lies _

_So toss me out and turn in_

_And there'll be no rest for these tired eyes_

_I'm marking it down to learning_

_I am_

Olivia had been non stop cleaning since Elliot left. The last thing to do was the bedroom. As she opened her door, a playback of that evening hit her. Not long after, so did the tears. She saw her jeans at the foot of the bed, her bra and panties beside the bed. The sheets were a ruffled mess and the comforter wasn't even on the bed. She took a deep breath and got to work. She picked up her clothes and put them in the hamper and stripped the bed. The dirty sheets went into washing machine and a fresh pair of sheets went on the bed. Just as she was lighting a candle, she heard the door open. David had been living with her for a month. They had been dating for about a year. Taking a deep breath and forcing a smile, she walked out to greet him.

As soon as he seen her his face lit up. "I didn't expect you to be home, you weren't answering your phone. I assumed you were busy." He finished putting his stuff away.

"Uh yea, I came home early. Thought I would get a little cleaning done." She was looking around the room praying to god there was no evidence of him still around.

He stared at her "Olivia, come here. What's wrong? You seem tense."

"No, no. I'm fine. You said you wanted Chinese food tonight, right?" She said as she walked to get the menu. "What would you like?"

"Uh, the usual will be fine." After being with her for a year, he had come to know when something was bothering her, but he also knew that she hated to be pushed. "I'm going to change out of this suit and maybe we can find a movie to watch."

"Yea, ok." She watched him leave the room and in that moment, she didn't know if she could do this. Her phone buzzed and somehow, she knew it was him.

**From: El**

**I don't know what to do. I don't know what to say. How am I supposed to lay here with her, when I was just laying with you?**

She wanted to cry, to just break down, but she couldn't.

**To: El**

**I don't know, El. I don't know.**

She put her phone down as David was walking out. He was a great guy, he really was. He was handsome and thoughtful and it was easy with him. He wasn't Elliot though, he never would be. At first, she was ok with that, but after today she wasn't sure anymore. She had fucked up royally. She was a cheater and the other woman, but she didn't regret a single moment of it.

_I don't think that I can take another empty moment_

_I don't think that I can fake another hollow smile_

_When it's not enough just to be sorry_

_I don't think that I could take another talk about it _

After eating, David put on a movie, but she wasn't paying attention. This was the same couch where her and Elliot had shared their pizza and beer. And the same couch where he told her he couldn't hold back anymore. The same couch where he kissed her lips, her neck, that sensitive spot on her collarbone. The same couch where she slid her hands up his shirt and across his smooth back. Where she told him that this will change things and if he wasn't sure, they should stop. The same couch where they gave in to what they wanted.

_Just like me you got needs_

_And they're only a whisper away_

_And we softly surrender_

_To these lives that we've tendered away _

_**Flashback**_

They were both starving and decided to order a pizza. They sat down with a beer and ate and talked about the interview. The perp was a sick bastard and the things he said pissed them both off. He told Elliot, if he had his way, he would pick Olivia up and pin her to the table and show her what a real man was. Of course that pissed Elliot off. He was protective of her.

"Liv, I would never let anything happen to you without fighting for the death." He told her seriously.

"I know El, I trust you. I would do the same for you." She said as she squeezed his hand.

He smiled. "I trust you too, why else do you think I let you watch my back?"

She smiled and turned back to her beer, peeling off the label. He watched her, knowing their was something on her mind, probably the same thing that was on his mind.

She was beautiful, drop dead gorgeous. And the thing that made her even more beautiful to him, was that she didn't know it. She was modest. She was caring, a damn good detective. Probably even better than him. When he first saw her getting out of the car in the rain on their first case, he knew he would be in trouble. Staring at her now, licking a drop of beer off of her lips, he couldn't fight it anymore.

Olivia looked up at him and knew. Her breath caught in her throat. "Is everything ok?""I can't fight it off anymore." he told her taking her hand in his.

She looked more nervous than he had ever seen her. "Wh…what do you mean?"

"I mean this." And he leaned in, he hesitated at first, but her mouth was so close to his. Her breath was on his mouth. He saw her bite her bite her lip and then he just went for it. He heard a slight moan and he thought it was out of rejection, but he felt her sigh into the kiss and her hand went to his neck.

Things got heated and he knew he should pull away, but her hand in his hair, her soft sighs as he kissed her neck, he couldn't pull back now.

She looked him in the eyes with her hands on his cheek "El, I want to make sure you know what you're doing. This is going to change things. There is no going back from this. Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure." He said and claimed her lips once more. He pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her, needing to feel her. He put his head on her chest and she played with the hair at the base of his neck. He listened to her breathing and pulled back to look at her.

She gazed at his face. _'those eyes should be a sin'_ she thought. She cupped his cheek and traced her thumbs over the lips that were just on her own. She felt him kiss the tips and closed her eyes and hummed.

He stared at her as he lifted her shirt over her head and lightly traced his fingers over her stomach. He took in the way her skin glowed against the coral of her laced bra and placed a single kiss on the tops of her breasts and pulled her to him. As she wrapped her legs around his waist and buried her face in his neck, he knew this was more than just having sex with his partner.

They were in deep. Too damn deep to go back.

_**End Flashback**_

_No, I would not sleep in this bed of lies_

_So toss me out and turn in_

_And there'll be no rest for these tired eyes_

_I'm marking it down to learning_

_I'm marking it down to learning'Cause I am_

When Elliot got her text message, he couldn't lay in bed with Kathy anymore. He got up and walked into the kitchen for some water. He was leaning over the counter when Kathy walked down.

"Are you ok?" She asked looking worried.

He looked up at her with pained eyes.

She knew. Somehow she knew. Before the words even left his mouth.

"Kathy, I….." He didn't know what to say. _'Hey, I made love to Liv earlier today while you thought I was at work.' _What the fuck. His heart was pounding. "I..I wasn't at work all day."

"What do you mean? Where were you?" She had an Idea, but she needed to hear it from him. He owed her that much.

_I don't wanna be the one who turns the whole thing over_

_I don't wanna be somewhere where I just don't belong _

_Where it's not enough just be sorry_

_Don't you know I feel the darkness closing in _

"Liv's." He said flatly and looked to the floor.

"Why?" Her heart was pounding by now, she KNEW this day would come.

"Kath..I..I can't." His eyes were stinging with tears. He never meant to hurt her, he held his love for Olivia at bay for as long as he could.

Kathy laughed viciously with tears as well. "Say it, Elliot. SAY IT."

He stood there silent.

She walked up and smacked him "SAY IT. SAY IT."

"I slept with Olivia." As he told her, she back away and turned around.

"I want you out." She started her way up the stairs, but stopped. "I knew this day would come. I thought I prepared myself, but what can prepare you for the end of your marriage."

He went to the laundry room and pulled a pair of pants out of the dryer and put them on. He grabbed his jacket and keys and made his way out the door. He drove to the precinct.

_I tried to be more than meAnd I gave till it all went awayAnd we've only surrenderedTo the worst part of these winters that we've made_

As David and Olivia were laying in bed, he leaned over her and told her he loved her. He cupped her face and kissed her passionately. As his lips made their way to her neck she had tears in her eyes. She couldn't do it anymore.

"I slept with Elliot." she said quietly.

He stopped kissing her and pulled away with a shocked expression. He sat up in the bed with his back to her.

_No, I would not sleep in this bed of lies_

_So toss me out and turn in_

_And there'll be no rest for these tired eyes_

_I'm marking it down to learning_

_I'm marking it down to learning _

She had to get out of there. She couldn't be near him anymore.

She got up and got dressed quickly. As she made her way out of the room she heard him speak.

"Why?" He said

She was quiet as she stood there. "I'm in love with him." She whispered back and walked out of her apt.

She made her way to the precinct and as she walked through the door to the cribs, she saw him sitting there on the bed closest to the window staring out of it. She took a breath and walked over and sat next to him.

Neither said a word, but he grabbed her hand and squeezed it lightly.

_I am all that I'll ever be_

_When you lay your hands_

_Over me but don't go weak on me now_

_I know that it's weak_

_But God help me I need this _

Finally he spoke up. "Whatever happens, we'll do it together. Right?"

She looked into his eyes and gave him a soft smile. "Right." She said and snuggled into him as he wrapped an arm around her. They sat like that until dawn. Staring out of the window. Whatever was to come, they would go through it together, just like always. He placed a kiss on her forehead and she smiled.

_I will not sleep in this bed of lies_

_So toss me out and turn in_

_And there'll be no rest for these tired eyes_

_I'm marking it down to learning_

_I'm marking it down to learning'Cause I am _

-Fin

The song is 'Bed Of Lies' by Matchbox Twenty


End file.
